User blog:Ehsan123/My CSO Content PATCH
If i make this CSO, i will patch : *Weapon Enhancement is first coming. *Code Decoder, Code A Decoder, and Code B Decoder come in Bingo Event. Patch 1 Update 1 *Held CBT and give weapon Counter-Strike and cash item 90 day *New Map from Counter-Strike Update 2 *Held Open Beta *New Weapon = TAR-21, AN-94, MP7A1, Thompson M1928, Daewoo K1A, Daewoo USAS-12, XM8 Carbine, and AKM *New Map = Camouflage and Camouflage 2 *New Material : Craft Update 3 *New Weapon = AMT AutoMag V, Anaconda, Luger P08, QBB-95, Hunting Dagger, Wedung/Parang, and VSK-94 *New Mode = Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch, and Basic *New Map = Dust Zero, Dust2A, and Rex *New Item = Code Box to Code Decoder, Code A Decoder, and Code B Decoder Update 4 *New Weapon = MG3, M60E4, PKM, Daewoo K3, MK48, M134 Minigun, MG36, and HK 23E *New Map = Tunnel, Dazzling, and Angel City (Basic, Team Deathmatch, and Deathmatch) *New Caracter = Jennifer, Natasha, Choijiyoon, Ritsuka, Criss, and Yuri *New Loot = Gold Edition Patch 2 Update 1 *New Weapon = Nata Knife, Dual Nata Knives, and Hammer *New Mode = Zombie: The Original and Bot Zombie Mod *New Map = Abyss, Abyss2, and Big Tree (BOT Zombie Mod) *New Loot = Science Fiction series Update 2 *New Weapon = Double Barrel *New Map = Port *New Event = Baseball Update 3 *New Weapon = Zombie Mod Weapon *New Mode = Zombie: The Mutation *New Map = Abyss3 *New Caracter = Blair, and Fernando Update 4 *New Weapon = M14 EBR, StG 44, QBZ-95B, M16A1, M16A4, and AK-74U *New Map = Roof *New Zombie Caracter = Light zombie, Heavy zombie, Psycho zombie, and Heal zombie *New Loot = Crossbow Patch 3 Update 1 *New Weapon = Skull-7 *New Mode = Zombie Scenario *New Map = Lost City EASY *New Caracter = Keith Icahn, Spade, Gerrard, and David Black Update 2 *New Weapon = TDI Kriss Super Vector, MP7A1 60R, FN SCAR L, HK416, L85A2, and FN FNC *New Map = Suzhou Update 3 *New Weapon = XM2010, R93, AI AW50F, M24, TRG-42, and M95 *New Map = Greesia *New Loot = Cheytac M200 Update 4 *Re-Map = Lost City Normal & Hard *New Map = Double Gate *New Weapon = Skull-3 Patch 4 Update 1 *New Mode = Gun Deathmatch *New GunGame map = Estate, Suzhou, Roof, and Nuke *New Caracter = Mei, and Erica *HELD = Medal and Clan *New Medal = Weapon Specialist, First Step, Sharpshooter, Veteran, Sword Master, CSO Fans, Health Care, and Exploding Expert Update 2 *New Weapon = M32 MGL *New Map = Trap *HELD = Battlefield Supply and Comrade *New Medal = City Hunter, Gate Keeper, BOT Master, and BOT Zombie Master *Update Battlefield = **Day 1 = Coupon Experience Level 3 **Day 2 = Code A Decoder 3 units **Day 3 = M4A1 3 days **Day 4 = AK-47 3 days **Day 5 = Code A Decoder 6 units **Day 6 = Thompson M1928 7 days **Day 7 = Code B Decoder 10 units Update 3 *New Weapon = M79 Saw Off *New Map = Toscana *New GunGame map = Assault and Train *New Medal = Activator, Zombie Terminator, and Assistant Update 4 *New Weapon = Skull-9 *New Map = Last Clue *New Loot = Lightning series Code Box Patch 5 Update 1 *New Weapon Pack = X-mas weapons *New Weapon = Beretta ARX-160 *New Map = Dark Snow *New event = Bingo Event *Update Bingo = **Skull-7 Permanent **Thunderbolt Permanent **Blaster Permanent **TMP Dragon Permanent **Light zombie 30 days **Yuri 90 days **Crossbow Permanent **Code A Decoder 100 units **Dr. A's Trunk 30 units **Tomahawk Permanent *Update Battlefield = **Coupon Point Level 3 **M4A1 3 days **Heal zombie 3 days **Hunting Dagger 5 days **Code Decoder 5 units **Code A Decoder 7 units **Code B Decoder 10 units Update 2 *New Mode = Zombie: The Hero *New Map = Requiem *New zombie item = Strong Lifepower, Excellent Genes, Bomb Specialist, and Battle Veteran *New Item = Ignore Penalty and Votekick *New Medal = Specialist, Perfectionist, Master of Survival, Zombie Hunter, and Evolutionist Update 3 *New Weapon = SL8, SVD, and WA2000 *New Map = Chaos *New Item = Reward preview, Promotion reward, Channel Chat, Damage Display, and Display Killer *New Loot = FN F2000, M4A1 Scope, and OICW Update 4 *New Weapon = Winchester M1887, Kel-Tec KSG-12, UTAS UTS-15, and PSG-1 *New Map = Rats *New zombie caracter = Banshee *New Loot = Savery Patch 6 Update 1 *New Weapon = Infinity *New Mode = Fun mode *New Fun mode = Fun mode: Hidden *New Map = Hidden City/Harlem *New Caracter = Joker *Upgrade = Dual Infinity, Costum & Final *New Hidden Weapon = Joker's Staff *New Set = All Weapons Set, CT Set, and TR Set Update 2 *New Weapon = Combat knife *New Map = Dead End *Upgrade = Master Combat knife Update 3 *Resold = Double-barreled shotgun *New Map = Cube and Gallery *Upgrade = Triple-barreled shotgun *New Medal = Phobos Slayer, Oberon Slayer, Pilgrim, and Killing Machine Update 4 *New Map = Port *New Item = Special Mission Reset *New Medal = God of Mission, Gang, and Hawk Eyes Patch 7 Update 1 *New Weapon = M136 AT4 *New Mode = Human Scenario *New Map = Desert Storm *New Item = Sentry gun *HELD = Lucky Coin *Update Battlefield = **Item Material 30 day 1 unit **Desert Eagle 3 days **Small Emergency 5 units **Big Emergency 5 units **Code A Decoder 7 units **Code B Decoder 7 units **PKM Permanent *Update Coin = **Code A Decoder 500 units (5 people) **Gerrard Permanent (50 people) **Psycho zombie 30 days (2000 people) **Experience coupon Level 3 1 unit (50000 people) **Item Material 1 day 1 unit (150000 people) Update 2 *New Map = Champion *Portable 3x Code A Decoder *New Loot = Dragon Claw Update 3 *Resold = SPAS-12 *New Fun Mde = Fun mode: Zombie Escape, and Challenge *New Map = Blood Castle, Run1, and Jump1 *Upgrade = SPAS-12 Deluxe and SPAS-12 Cobra *New Event = Fortune Cookie Update 4 *New Weapon = Salamander *New Map = Rest *New Zombie Caracter = Stamper Patch 8 Update 1 *New Weapon = HK G11 *New Mode = Rush Battle *New Map = Urban Assault *Giveway = King Cobra *New Event = Time Bomb *New Item C4 Countdown Update 2 *Resold = WA2000 *New Map = Hellfire and Mosque *New Medal = Elite Clan Member, Number One Gunner, Zombie Buster, Scenario Expedition, and Clan Master Update 3 *New Weapon = Skull-11 *New Map = Nightmare *Kill 500 zombie/win one on Zombie Scenario: Season 1 get Nightmare key Update 4 *New Map = Industry and Industry2 *New Loot = Flintlock Patch 9 Update 1 *New Fun Mode = Team Deathmatch: Item Battle *New Map = Checkmate *New Caracter = Mei and Erica Update 2 *New Map = Origin *New Event = Silver bell and Golden bell Update 3 *New GunGame map = Checkmate Update 4 *New Set = World Best Set *New Map = Blaze *New Loot = Wild Wing Update 5 *Resold = Skull-7, Skull-3, and Skull-9 *New Map = Toxicity *New Medal = Comanche Hunter, Escape Specialist, and Infecter Patch 10 Update 1 *New Weapon = Wakizashi *New Mode = Zombie: The Union *New Map = Union *Upgrade = Dual Wakizashi *Update Battlefield = **Code Decoder 1 unit **Code A Decoder 1 unit **Code B Decoder 1 unit **Code Decoder 5 units **Code A Decoder 5 units **Code B Decoder 5 units **Pandora's Box 10 units Update 2 *New Weapon = Kart Blue, Kart Red, and Kart Grenade *New Set = Cart Rider Best Friend Package *New Map = Kart Update 3 *New Weapon = Skull-5 *New Map = Culvert *New Medal = Dione Slayer Update 4 *New Weapon = AT4-CS *New Map = Sidewinder *New Medal = Osprey Hunter and Gear Breaker Patch 11 Update 1 *New Fun Mode = Soccer *New Map = Striker and Cage *New Caracter = Max Thacker, Asia Red Army (Soccer), Choijiyoon (Soccer), and Yuri (Soccer) *New Item = Soccer Ball, Night Hawk Shot, and Cannon Shot *New Medal = Striker, Attack Midfielder, Defense Midfielder, Center Back, Goal Keeper, Libero, Play Maker, and Player of The Year Update 2 *New Weapon = Skull-1 *New Map = Decoy *New Equip Mounted machine gun/Browning M2HB heavy machine gun Update 3 *HELD = Emotion and Costumes *New Costume = Cat *New Map = Ruin Update 4 *Resold = Infinity *New Map = Skyline *New Event = Seed, Seedling, and Fruit Patch 12 Update 1 *New Change = Zombie: The Hero: Z-Virus *New Map = Forbidden *New Zombie Caracter = Sting Finger and Venom Guard Update 2 *New Weapon = Balrog-VII *New Map = Angra Nest *Re-fixed = Loading Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario, and Helper Boss Update 3 *New Weapon = OTs-14 Groza *New Map = Venice *New Caracter = Enzo and Lucia *New Medal = Fire Fighter, and Last Soldier Update 4 *New Weapon = Skull-4 *New Map = Santorini *New Loot = Shooting Star *New Medal = Top 1-5, Winner, Jealously, Godlike, Donation Angel, Into the Fire, and Solo Troops Patch 13 Update 1 *New Mode = Zombie Shelter *New Map = City of Damned *Resold = MG3 *Re-Event = Bingo Event *Update Bingo = **AT4-CS Permanent **Thunderbolt Permanent **Cheytac M200 Permanent **Salamander Permanent **Ritsuka 30 days **Code B Decoder 100 units **Volcano Permanent **Hunting Dagger 90 days **HK G11 90 days **Tomahawk Permanent Update 2 *New Weapon = AWP-Z *New Map = Hitchhiking *New Loot = Serpent Blade *New Event = Ice Breaking Update 3 *New Weapon = Balrog-V *New Map = Poisoning *Play Zombie Scenario: Season 2/kill 500 zombie get Poisoning key *New Medal = Final Survivor Update 4 *New Costume = Squirrel *New Map = Vegas *New Caracter = 707, Asia Red Army, Thunder Squad, National Liberation Campaign, SAT, and Red Beret Condottiere Patch 14 Update 1 *New Weapon = Balrog-III *New Map = Contact *New Loot = Building tools series Update 2 *New Weapon = Bazooka *New Fun Mode = Fun mode: Bazooka Battle *New Map = Heat 551 *New Set = Rookie Set Update 3 *New Mode = Metal Arena *New Map = Metal Gate and Quasar *New Caracter = Alice *New Medal = Demolition and Metal Hero Update 4 *New Map = Jump2 and Run2 *Portable 3x Code A Decoder and Code B Decoder Patch 15 Update 1 *New Weapon = Balrog-IX *New Map = Behind *New Event = Lucky Coin *Portable 3x Code Decoder *New Medal = Titan Attacker *Update Coin = **Iphone5 1 unit (2 peoples) **Code B Decoder 20 units (10 peoples) **Ignore Penalty 30 units (200 peoples) **Experience coupon Level 3 1 unit (5000 peoples) **Item Material 3 days (10000 peoples) Update 2 *Resold = AT4-CS *New Map = Tundra *New Loot = FG-Launcher *New Medal = Scorpion Chief Update 3 *New Weapon = Balrog-I *New Map = Threat *Update Battlefield = **Gamepoint coupon Level 1 **M4A1 3 days **Light zombie 5 days **Item Material Permanent **Code Decoder 10 units **Code A Decoder 15 units **Code B Decoder 20 units Update 4 *New Weapon = Lightning LZ-1 and Lightning HZ-1 *New GunGame map = Dust2 *New Medal = Erica Guardian Patch 16 Update 1 *New Weapon = Leviathan *New Mode = Beast mode *New Map = Cold Fear *New Beast Caracter = Beast *New Medal = Berserk Update 2 *New Weapon = Balrog-XI *New Map = Panic Room *New Set = Vintage Collection Update 3 *New Map = Foption *New Caracter = Natasha (casual) and Jennifer (army) Update 4 *New Weapon = JANUS-7 *New Map = Illusion *New Medal = AFC Leader and Asura *Play Zombie Scenario: Season 3/kill 500 zombie get Illusion key Patch 17 Update 1 *New Weapon = Skull-8 *Giveway = TMP Dragon *HELD = Re:boot *Re:boot = Medal and Scoreboard Update 2 *New Weapon = Skull-6 *New Map = Encounter *Re:boot = Craft *New Loot = Black Dragon Cannon Update 3 *New Weapon = JANUS-1 *Resold = Skull-5 *New Beast map = Port *New Medal = Wrath Controller Update 4 *New Weapon = JANUS-5 *New Map = Conspiracy *Re-event = Bingo Event *Update Bingo = **Plasma Gun Permanent **Beam Sword Permanent **Green Dragon Glaive Permanent **Compound Bow Permanent **Thunderbolt Permanent **AT4-CS Permanent **Balrog-IX Permanent **Code A Decoder 150 units **Psycho zombie 30 days **Item Material Permanent 10 units Patch 18 Update 1 *New Costume = Pig *New Costume Sold = Devil and Angel *New Caracter = Yuri (Limited Edition) and Alice (Limited Edition) *New Medal = Shelter Destroyed Update 2 *New Mode = Zombie Shelter: Team Match and Zombie Shelter: Coop *Remove Mode = Zombie Shelter *New Map = Dead City *Remove Map = City of Damned *New Caracter = PLA, SAF, and Vigilante Corps Update 3 *Play all map get 3x POINT and EXP *New Map = Dust2B *New Caracter = Michaela and Raven Update 4 *New Costume = Penguin *New Map = Vanguard *New Caracter = Walter and Carlito Patch 19 Update 1 *Resold = Balrog-I and Balrog-IX *New Map = Moonlight *New Zombie Caracter = Jiang Shi Update 2 *New Beast map = Requiem *New GunGame map = Industry and Industry2 Update 3 *Play all map get 5x EXP and POINT *Portable 2x Code B Decoder Update 4 *New map = Artic Bio Lab and Canal *Re-map = Dust > Dust CZ Patch 20 Update 1 *HELD = Weapon Enhancement *Re:boot = Clan, Ranking, and Zombie 4: Darkness *New mode = Zombie 4: Darkness *New zombie4 map = Assault and Italy *Re-map = Dust2 > Dust2 CZ Update 2 *New Weapon = M2 Browning *New Map = Dark City *HELD = Promotion reward Update Promotion reward Level 1: **MG3 1 day **M79 Saw off 1 day **Small Emergency Medicine 5 units **Big Emergency Medicine 5 units **Battle Revival 5 units **Round Retry 5 units **Sentry gun 5 units **Promotion level 3 Level 3: **M134 Minigun 3 days **M32 MGL 3 days **Yuri 3 days **Criss 3 days **Promotion level 5 Level 5: **Power Amplifier (level 5) 5 days **Stamina Drug (level 5) 5 days **Money Extractor (25%) 5 days **Secret Research Funds ($16000) 5 days **Salamander 5 days **Promotion level 10 Level 10: **MG36 10 days **AK-47 10 days **M4A1 10 days **Treasure's Box 1 unit **Promotion level 15 Level 15: **Power Amplifier (level 15) 15 days **Stamina Drug (level 15) 15 days **Money Extractor (50%) 15 days **Secret Research Funds ($24000) 15 days **M79 Saw off 15 days **M32 MGL 15 days **Treasure's Box 1 unit **Promotion level 20 Update 3 *Resold = Skull-1 and Balrog-I *New Map = Trinity *New item = Ice Breaking Update 4 *Re-map = Aztec > Aztec CZ *Portable 2x Code Decoder Patch 21 Update 1 *Re:boot = Zombie Shelter: Coop *New free weapon = Survival Tools Package *New map = Desert Plant Update 2 *New GunGame map = Tunnel *Re-map = Prodigy > Prodigy CZ *Update Promotion Reward Level 20: **Balrog-IX 20 days **Code A Decoder 20 units **Promotion level 25 Update 3 *New weapon = JANUS-9 *New map = Sanctuary *HELD = Recipe Exchange coupon Skull, Balrog, and Janus Update 4 *Resold = MG3 and M32 *New map = Shoreline Patch 22 Update 1 *Resold = JANUS-7, JANUS-5, JANUS-1, and JANUS-9 *Re:boot = Zombie Scenario *New map = Envymask *Remove map = Cube *New caracter = Choijiyoon (Limited Edition) and Michaela (Limited Edition) Update 2 *New weapon = MP7A1 Horse *Play Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario 5x on one day get Balrog-V Permanent *Playe Fun mode get 5x EXP/Point Update 3 *Resold = Thompson M1928 *New Weapon = SPAS-12 and M60E4 Maverick *New caracter = Lingling *Play Zombie Mods 30x get Skull-8 permanent Update 4 *Resold = M2 Browning *Upgrade M2 Browning Patch 23 Update 1 *New weapon = Cyclone *New set = Spin Diver and Night Stalker set *New zombie character = Spin Diver Update 2 *New Events map = Nightmare event *New boss = Teddy Terror *Play Nightmare Events get Nightmare Event key and SPAS-12 30 days Update 3 *New set = Journey to the West *Re-map = Italy > Italy CZ *Buy Journey to the West get 100 Code A Decoder *Play Original mode get 3x EXP/Point Update 4 *New map = Metro *New zombie 1 map = Metro and Big Tree *New events = Baseball *HELD = Battle Weapons *Play map Metro get Wakizashi 10 days (only zombie 1 mode) *New Costume = Panda Category:Blog posts Category:Spoiler